Love Is Bright Akai!
by Un' Chan
Summary: Mew Mew to the rescue!Ringo Akai is a normal 12 year old girl,with a big crush on her best friend Niku Hoshigawa...When she turns into a mew mew,and the world's future rests in her hands..will she be able to stay with Niku till the very end?
1. Smile today,die tomorrow

A Tokyo Mew Mew Fanfic!It took me an hour and a half for such a short beginning...This is a FUTURE Tokyo Mew Mew Fic that I made up,The main character is Ringo Akai,She is Mew Ringo,and Niku Hoshigawa,he is the boy that Ringo has a crush on(I,made him up)

For the Ringo fans...their is no "Older Brother"(pouts)I FORGOT ABOUT HIM!

**Chapter ichi**

On a cold, dreary,rainy day,in Tokyo Harbor,a young girl is seen holding a bright red umbrella.Which seems to cut through the mist of the rain for miles on end.The girl is wearing a white,and red sailor uniform,the sleeves go to about the elbows,while the skirt is just above the knees.She has cotton candy pink socks that stop at her ankles,and

neon red shoes.Last,but not least,she has a little ruffled bow in her chin length fluffy reddish-brown hair,that sits comfortably above her bangs.

"maybe im just imagining things,maybe...I'm delusional."The girl seemed to look at the sea,as if something was calling for her...reaching out to her.

The girl,closed her umbrella,as she looked up into the sky,at a majestic rainbow,streaming through the gray skies with vibrant color.

"I'm going to be late for school if I just keep on standing here!"She said,hearing the school bell ring in the distance,and focusing toward the sea once more.

"My name is Akai,Ringo,I'm twelve years old,and I have a pet penguin named Yuki.He's probably the only unusual thing in my life.You can just call me a average everyday schoolgirl."

Ringo,trotted through the now soaking wet streets,as the rain started up again.Now, we only see her blurry figure dissolve in the mist.

About an hour later, Ringo is sitting in her Math class looking out the window at the raging sea.

"What is this sensation...what is calling me?"She, found herself falling into a deep sleep.

"Ringo...Akai."But a faint whisper came to Ringo's mind as she opened her eyes to a school of fish swimming by.

"EEEH!"Ringo,looked around to find herself in the middle of the ocean.

"I'm breathing?"Ringo placed her index finger on her nose.

All of the sudden,a bright light appears in the corner of Ringo's right eye.

"Ringo-Chan"A happy,little girls voice chanted from the light,as if it knew her for years.

"Ringo...Chan I've been waiting for you"

"What do you want,Why am I here?"Ringo said as she saw that chains were around her neck,legs,and arms.

"You I want, Ringo-chan" The light Chimed.

The water around Ringo,then became thick, red,and still.

"BLOOD"Ringo found that she could no longer breath under the water.

"HeLp MeEe"..Ringo found herself in panic,as she swam frantically to the surface.

The light of the surface,grew brighter,and brighter,as Ringo could still feel the blood,as if it was still surrounding her.

"Ringo-Chan!"The voice sounded demonic.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"Ringo,flew upwards sitting up in a white plushy Dow bed.

"Are you ok Akai-Sama?"A boy tweeted in a crackly voice.

"NIKU!" Ringo squealed,as she embraced Niku tightly.

Niku Hoshigawa was Ringo's best friend,(And secret crush)he was a cute boy, with short brown hair that resembled that of a cotton puff.He wore all white,except for the

red stripes on his collar,and ending trim of his shirt,His eye's were the color of the starry night sky.

"How did I get here,wasn't I just looking out the window?"Ringo,waved her hand in front of her face.

"Oh,Mr.Ou,saw you laying slightly out of your chair,and told me to bring you to the nurse" Niku,gave a slight sigh.

"Don't worry,you were really lit."Niku brushed some dirt off of Ringo's face.

Ringo,could feel her face become flustered,and red.

"Oh!...YEAH,...UM THANK YOU/"She laughed slightly,as her face brightened with a tint of red.

"Looks like it's going to rain again Hoshi-Kun."Ringo opened the drapes to look outside.

"Yeah,It's also time for 5th hour." Niku,got up off of the chair that he was sitting in,and walked over to Ringo.

"Not to worry though,you can stay here and say you aren't feeling well...You already missed half of first period,and all of second,third,and forth."Niku patted Ringo's head,and gave

a slight "squeak".

"Don't you want to stay with me?...UM, YOU CAN,REALLY...THEY WILL JUST THINK ...YOU WERE WORRIED ABOUT ME!"Ringo,sounded as if she was forcing him to stay.

"Hmmmmmm,alright,gets me out of class anyway!"He gave a super hero stance.(chibi form)

"KYAAA!"Ringo appers in the back ground,floating up on a heart.(Chibi form)

(scene switches to the blackend sky)

-----------Yeah, the first chapter!-----------

I'm sorry if it's so out of detail, but I wrote this story a long time ago

I'll update the next chapter once i'm done skimming it. Ok?

Yeah...Review please!


	2. Fallow me, my love!

**Chapter Ni**

"Sigh...rain makes me feel so cold."Ringo, shivered.

"Oh,I'll be right back." Niku,walked away from Ringo's side.

What was that dream...Why was I so scared? Ringo thought to herself,as she looked out the window.

(Lights flickered)

"N...Niku?"Ringo, turned around to find nothing.

"Sigh,It must of just went out from the storm"Ringo, looked towards the sky,as lightning bolted through the gray mess,like white gold.

(A huge burst of thunder,causes the lights to go out.)

"EHE...Niku?.."Ringo looked behind her again,reveling nothing,but the darkness of the small room.

(WOOOOSH) A blanket,covers her head.

"EEEEEEEEEEEK!"Ringo,falls backward.

"Sorry,Akai-sama"Niku said laughing,as he lifted Ringo off the ground,and offered her a cup of hot chocolate.

"What took you so long?"

"To make a long story short,I tripped while walking back the first time"Niku,showed his stained shirt.

"Hahahahah,Hoshi-kun"She chirped.

The sky became darker,and darker,as the principal came on the school's intercom.

"Students and staff members,their has been unreported sever storms heading towards our area,and we advise that you all stay on school campus till it passes"The principal

sounded panic stricken.

Students,are seen dimly walking around in the halls,talking to their friends,and screaming with fear.As the thunder sounds as if someone is ramming into the school,with a semi.

"Niku-Kun!"Ringo hugged him tightly.

"It's all right Akai-san."He had a slight shiver in his voice,as he patted Ringo's head.

All at once all of the student's that were in the hallway started screaming.Some ran into the nurses office,and some ran into the closest classrooms.

"What's going on!"Niku said,as he stepped in front of Ringo.

Just as Niku said that,The light from Ringo's dream appered,ripping the roof of the nurses office away.

"Ringo-Chan,come with me"The sound of the "childish" voice was happy.

"NO,GET AWAY FROM ME!"Ringo felt a shortness of breath.

Ringo's body begin to glow with an outline of red,as she fell to the floor.

"RIN-----" Niku was cut off by a familiar voice.

"HOW DARE YOU PICK ON INNOCENT CHILDREN,FOR YOUR EVIL ACTIONS I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!"

The new voice belonged to Mew Ichigo,the leader of Tokyo Mew Mew.

Ichigo had pink hair that went to her chin,she had black cat ears and a cat tail,her tail had a neatly tied bow on it,equipped with a golden bell,She has bright pink eyes,and she wore

cute red gloves that stopped at her wrists ,and red boots that went just below her knees.On her leg right leg,was a band,that was just below the rim of her skirt.her skirt went just above her fingertips,and it was pink as well as the strapless top she was wearing.the top went in a "v" shape starting at the breast.

"PERSISTENT BUGS LIKE, YOU ALWAYS GO TO HELL"Ichigo's tail twitched.

Four other mews ran up to join the two other mew mews.

"MEW MEW ZAKURO PURE!"A beautiful girl with purple hair chanted.

The girl was Mew Zakuro,she had stunning blue eyes,that seemed to reveal a horrible pasts,and her hair went to the middle of her back.She had smooth,soft looking wolf ears on her head,and a fuzzy wolf tail.She wore all purple, a strapless top,that was similar to a bikini top,She also wore very short shorts,that were slightly loose.She had a tattoo looking print around her belly button,and she had purple sweat bands,over both of her wrists.Her shoes,were boots,that went to the end of her shorts.

"ARE YOU READY FOR SOME MONSTER DESSERT,PUDDING RING INFERNO?"The girl in yellow screeched.

This little girl is Mew Purin,She has monkey like ears,and a monkey tail,On her forehead is a tattoo like print,she is wearing a connected costume,that has a slight dip like a "U" shape going over the chest. she Has yellow socks on, that go to her knees,and Chinese styled shoes.

"RIBBON MINT ECHO!"

The girl in blue was Mew Minto,She wore a tight blue strapless dress,that was shiny and exigent,she had blue gloves on,that had a white band going around the openings,She had on boots,that stopped right after her ankles.Her hair was a deep blue,and was put up in two neatly puffed buns,and she had some hair going out of the buns,right over her ears,she had blue bird wings,and a cute blue bird tail.

"RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!"

The girl in green, was Mew Retasu,She had hair that went right to her chin,yet she had a long ponytail in the back.Her costume was all green and resembled a bathing suit.The top was a green strapless,that stopped with a straight line,with a little "V" going down a bit in the middle.The bottom part of the costume was a Bathing Suit...Retusu had a tattoo marking, right above her breast.In her hair were two antenna type things,and on her feet were boots that stopped at her knees.

"NOW FOR THE FINAL BLOW, RIBBON LOVE-BERRY CHECK!"

The last Mew Mew,Mew Berri wore white!She had long blond hair that went just below her knees,and she had fuzzy bunny ears on her head,and she had a cat tail...similar to Ichigo's ...except for it was white.Her costume was in the same style as Ichigo's with the top being in a "V"...,But the bottom,was fluffy pants,that were in similar looking to a skirt.

**"AND TOGETHER WE ARE TOKYO MEW MEW!"** The crowd of super girls chanted together.

"It's the actual Tokyo Mew Mew" Ringo pointed at Ichigo's cat ears.

"YUP,AND I'LL BE AT SERVICE!"Ichigo said,as she held out her hand holding a orb.

The orb begain to take shape of a heart,with a bell in it.

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!"

The whole office Started to glow,with glitter,and sparkles.

"Did it work!"Mew Ichigo said shielding her eyes.

"I...I'm not sure"Niku was shaking like a leaf

All of the sudden, the bright light became visible again.It swooped down and snatched Ringo away from her comfort in Niku's arms

"HOOOSSSHHHIIIIGAAAWAAAA-KKKKUUUUN!"Ringo's voice crackled as her tears bubbled their way to the already soaking Office.

Niku,grabbed onto Ringo's hand,as the light was taking her away!

(the scene closes in on the two hands slowly slipping away from eachother,and then finally breaking away)

-------------End chapter-----------

Yeah, that's the second chapter...It's a little to much on detail,sorry about that...I'm tired.

So yeah...Uni, will upload the next chapter.

Oh...Review.


	3. Will you be with me?

Yeah, I've come to notice that I'm really bored right now...yeah Enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AAAAAAKKKAAAAIIII-SAAMAA!"Niku, fell to the floor in complete shock.

"Come on Mews,we have to go!"Mew Ichigo said as she jumped onto the broken roof.

Niku sat in a daze,while rain poured into the Office.

(scene is pulled back and we are watching Niku from a side view)

Lightning,is lighting up one side of Niku's face,he is emotionless,and pale.

"Ring...o...san" Niku, had just noticed that he had a huge gash on his forehead.

He got up,and started laughing.

"Akai-san,you left."Niku almost sounded as if he had gone crazy.

"GOD DAMN YOU, AKAI-SAN!"He finally falls on his knees and starts crying.

(Back to the scene of Ringo,and the now fallowing mews)

"LET GO OF ME,YOU FREAK!"Ringo's face, was bright red from crying.

"STRAWBERRY CHECK SURPRISE!"Ichigo said,while gasping for air.

"It's no use Ichigo-Onee san Not even that upgraded attack did anything!"Mew Purin squeaked.

"Open your eyes Ringo-Chan" The voice whispered.

Ringo opened her eyes to find herself under the ocean...(This time for real)

"MY...MY DREAM!...IT'S... IT'S COME TRUE!"She said, squeaking.

"TAKE MY HAND!"Mew Retasu said, just swimming over to Ringo.

Retasu has the power to make her legs turn into a dolphins body(like a mermaid)

"Ringo-Chan are you leaving so soon?"The light,had taken form of a woman.

The woman,had long white curly hair,that went down to her ankles,her eyes were pale blue,and her eyes were tearing blood

She had nothing on,but chains around her neck,arms,and legs.

"RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!"

A raging current went straight for the woman,but passed right through her.

"GASP,IS SHE A GHOST?"Mew Retasu shocked.

(Sean switches over to Niku)

Paramedics were swarmed over him,as Niku fell unconscious.

(The paramedics voice's were being drown out by laughter of little children)

"Hoshi-Kun,do you want to play house?"A small girl questioned the boy.

"Ok,you can be the wife,and I'll be the father" The boy said happily.

"Is that ok with you Akai-chan?"He questioned.

"YUP" She gave him a hug.

(Soon,that is drown out by another scene)

"Hoshi-kun...do you think that we will always be friends?"

"Of course Akai-chan,we will be friends till the very end!"The boy said, fixing the slanted bow on the girls head

"What happens, if one of us dies?" The girl asked daringly.

"As I said,we will be friends till the very end." The boy stood up,and gave the girl a sandwich.

_We Will Be Friends Till The Very End_

(Seen goes to Ringo,and the Mew Mews)

"Ringo,are you going to leave me all be myself?"The woman said as she tilted her head to the side,as she rolled her eyes back.

Ringo felt as if she was totally relaxed,she felt herself spinning in a world of beautiful colors.She didn't even noticed that she was apart from Mew Retasu...and that she was slowly sinking.

As she was sinking,bubbles started to come from her mouth...indicating

,that she can no longer breath under the water.

Niku-Kun...My dearest friend,I'm sorry that I had to leave so soon...So soon for me,because I never got the chance...

To...tell you...How much our friendship was to me...and how I had...Fallen...In...Love with you.Ringo, thought to herself...as she knew she was going to die.

At that point, Ringo had blacked out

"Akai-sama!"

"Are you sick,you look a little pale?"

"Akai-san...I brought you some hot chocolate!"

_"Akai-san...I love you."_

Ringo found her eyes fling open,as she entered a tunnel

of white lights.

"I'm...Dead aren't I?"Ringo, didn't even have the strength to cry.

She looked forward into the light,as she saw Niku standing in her path, holding out his hand.

"HOSHI-KUN!"Ringo,stuttered.

"Akai-san never give up your dreams"His voice, seemed to be a whisper.

Ringo,All of the sudden,started to glow an orange color,she reached out in front of her,to find a

Penguin shaped light.

The light seemed to bond with her body,and Ringo woke up from her death.

**"MEW MEW APPLE METAMORPHOSIS"**

**-------------End chapter---------------**

Yup, Now things are starting to get going eh?

Hope you all like it so far

Please review.


	4. Friends till the very end

The last chapter ...It's sad, and almost made me cry,while I was writing it,but I really like it

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Final Chapter**

Ringo,was surrounded by beautiful shapes of red,white,and orange.Her clothes vanished

and were replaced by a new battle suit!

Her costume was all red,except for her gloves,socks,and fluffy shorts.They were white.Her gloves went to her elbows,and finished off with a frilly trim, her socks went to her knees,and also finished off with a frilly trim. her top,was all red,and had the same "V" effect as Ichigo.The Bow,in Ringo's hair is also a little bit bigger,and covers most of her bangs.She has brown school girl shoes to go with it...Her hair, also turned a tad more reddish,and her eyes were a shiny glistening red.

She arose up to the surface of the water,where she found the Mew Mew team Fighting for their lives!(Mew Purin,and Mew Minto were already in bad shape,as the demonic woman had dug her chain's into their neck's!

"Ho...w d...ddare..you"Ringo said ,weakly.

Words started to come to Ringo's mind.

"...Appletick!"

Apple like maracas, appeared in both of Ringo's hands.

(scene changes over to Niku)

"We got him,his heart rate is back to normal!"The doctor's words were heard faintly in Niku's darkened mind.

"Mr.Hoshigawa,Mr.Hoshigawa!"The doctor shook Niku's sholder.

"Tak..e ...me t...to A...Akai..San"Niku's voice barley

able to get out.

"A..Akai-San?"Mr.Hoshigawa you are far to weak for company!

Niku sat up,and got up out of the bed.

"Mr.Hoshigawa,please sit down,your not well!"The doctor backed up.

"My name is Niku..to...to you!"Niku managed to let out a yell.

"THEIR IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO,TO STOP ME FROM FINDING RI----AKAI-SAN!"His voice,echoed through out the hospital.

Akai-san,are you still alive,are you still apart of my life?

"Please,be with me Akai-san"

"We,haven't been friend's long enough...To watch one of our coffins being lifted into a grave."He said, as he put his hand over the new stitches on his forehead.

"Please doctor,can you drive me around town...so I can look find my friend?"He stiffened.

"Erm..."You mustn't go out of the hospital.

"Hey,it's better than me walking out in the rain with a head full of staples"He managed to crack a smile.

"Fine."The doctor gave up.

(Seen changes to Ringo)

"RIBBON APPLE-BERRY SURPRISE!"

A beam of pink glittery light, steamed towards the Demon.

"Ringo-chan...wants to play?The demon said, in a Childs voice.

"OK MEW MEWS,LETS SHOW HER TRUE SERVICE!"

"RIGHT!"Standing on a rock,Ichigo,looked over at her new companion.

"MEW MEW RINGO,MEW MEW ICHIGO,MEW MEW BERRI,MEW MEW MINTO,MEW MEW RETASU,MEW MEW PURIN,MEW MEW ZAKURO...**MEW MEW POWER EXTENSION!**

Just as all was going well,the demon takes Ringo by the neck.

"Your such a naughty little bird"The demon said,now kissing Ringo lightly on the lips.

All of the sudden,the monster stops.

(The scene focuses on the shoulder of the demon)

The arm,then begins to split,blood and pus starts to ooze,slowly from the rotting flesh of the woman.

then her arm falls off onto the rocks,and then it rolls into the water.Leaving a bloody mess all over the smooth boulders.

"HEH,TEACHES YOU TO MESS WITH MY AKAI-SAN!"Niku taunted the monster,as he reveals ancient Chinese poison darts

"How did he get here?"Mew Minto questioned

"Did he swim?"Said Mew Purin

"HOSHI-KUN!"Ringo said,now free of the monster,and safely sitting on a rock

The monster turned her head towards Niku,as maggots started to crawl out of her mouth.

"You shouldn't of done that mortal"The woman said while flies were buzzing around her rotting arm.

The monster,smiled slightly,as she began to mutter something in a different language.

Then,hundreds,over hundreds of lightening bolts came crashing down around the surrounding area.

"HOSHIGAWA-KUN"Ringo, ran over to aid him.

Ringo,took Niku's hand,and placed it on her weapon.

"If we add our strength together,...we can defeat her."Ringo, looked over at the puzzled Niku.

"B..but I'm not a mew mew...I don't have any powers"...Then use the power of friendship.

Niku looks over at her,and smiles.

Why don't we just use the power of love?...Because love conquer all Ringo-Chan.Niku said as held up the Appletick.

The monster sends a lightening bolt crashing right for Ringo,and Niku.

"NO ONE CAN KISS MY RINGO-CHAN,EXCEPT FOR ME!"Niku looks over at Ringo.

_because I love you Ringo-chan_

(The scene is ended with a flash of light,as the shadows of the mew mews slowly disappear...the only shadows that are left are

Ringo's and Niku's...in a embraced position...Niku,is giving Ringo a kiss on the cheek.)

(The scene comes back,showing it still raining,and the monster gone...It shows Ringo back in her normal form laying on a rock, next to Niku...Both are lifeless.)

(The scene zooms in on the two)

(To reveal both... of them smiling)

(Then the scene focuses on the two holding hands)

(Then,it zooms in oh their hands)

They...were burn,but they were still holding onto eachother...were they burnt' together?...No,they were holding hands...

Later that week,a Funeral was set up for Ringo,and Niku...They were buried next to each other...Under a Cherry tree...

Under a special cherry tree...The cherry tree where they first met.

_"Hoshi-kun...do you think that we will always be friends?"_

_"Of course Akai-chan,we will be friends till the very end!"The boy said, fixing the slanted bow on the girls head_

_"What happens, if one of us dies?" The girl asked daringly._

_"As I said,we will be friends till the very end." The boy stood up,and gave the girl a sandwich._

_We Will Be Friends Till The Very End_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**The End**

Waaaah, so sad,yet cute!

(Sniffle)

Please review!


End file.
